


compte à rebours

by eliottamoureux



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Christmas, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, tacky sweaters, too much cider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: Lucas knows how cliche it is, to have a crush on one of his best friend’s brother's best friends. A dynamic that complicated is the stuff of some trasy rom-com. He knows, and yet he can’t stop himself.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 297





	1. joyeux noël, lucas

**Author's Note:**

> i could resist writing something quick for christmas! i have another chapter for new year's, keep an eye out around either here or my tumblr around, say, midnight AST (GMT -4) on new year's eve. 
> 
> hope you enjoy! 💖

There’s something about this time of year that brings warmth, wherever Lucas goes.

Everyone seems to slow, if only slightly. And that may be the fatigue that comes with the early sunsets— which Lucas isn’t immune to, either— but the slowness is something that he welcomes. His life seems to be getting more and more hectic, with every year that passes, and so moments of respite are something that he treasures more and more.

He also treasures moments like  _ these,  _ though— surrounded by his friends, wearing his tackiest, largest sweater, with just enough alcohol in him for his limbs to have loosened a bit, for everything to be a  _ little  _ funnier than usual. He’s chatting with Imane, about how close they are to finishing  _ terminale _ , about how eager and anxious they are about finally being done. 

“—Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Imane says, placing a hand on Lucas’ shoulder. When Imane is tipsy, she gets more tactile, more touchy and Lucas— tipsy or otherwise— loves it. “Idriss is here.” Lucas hums, confused. 

“Okay..? I’ll go talk to him—”

“No, Lucas.” She leans in close. “ _ Idriss _ is here,  _ and _ Sofiane,” all of a sudden it hits Lucas, all at once— he knows where this is going. “ _ And _ Eliott.”

He knew where Imane was headed, but his breath catches nonetheless.

Lucas  _ knows  _ how cliche it is, to have a crush on one of his best friend’s brother's best friends. A dynamic that complicated is the stuff of some trasy rom-com. He knows, and yet he can’t stop himself. The sort of association that they have with one another means that they end up at many an event with one another— and have for  _ years  _ now— even if they barely speak. That doesn’t change that fact, though, that every time Lucas sees Eliott, every time they speak, every time Lucas so much as  _ hears  _ something new about Eliott, he falls for him more and more.

And, in his current state, he had never thought that Eliott would be here.

“Oh.” He hates the blush that he can feel spreading across his cheeks, when Imane laughs at him. 

“ _ And  _ I heard that he’s been asking about you.” Lucas resents the fact that Imane knows exactly which of his buttons to push, to get him going. He doesn’t believe her, if he’s being honest. Beyond making small talk here and there, Eliott has no reason whatsoever to know that he exists.

“ _ Me? _ ”  _ Why would someone like him ever ask about someone like me?  _

“Yes,  _ you. _ So I suggest, if you want to take your chance, tonight wouldn’t be a bad time to do it.”

“I will, if you do.” Luckily for him, though, he knows exactly what makes Imane tick, as well. The only thing more cliché than a complicated and intricate acquaintanceship is falling for one of your brother’s best friends— and fall Imane has. However, rather than her signature scowl— the reaction Lucas was expecting— a shit-eating grin spreads across her face.

“Well, Lucas, lucky for you,  _ I  _ already did.” Her tone is momentarily bold, before quieting down once more, wary of the people around them. “We have a date next week.”

“Imane, what the  _ fuck _ ,” Lucas jumps— full-on  _ jumps  _ out of drunken excitement— before enveloping Imane in a hug, which she indulges, for once. “You didn’t tell me! Why aren’t you with him now, then?”

“Hey, I’m telling you  _ now, _ ”  _ There’s  _ the Imane sharpness that he knows so well. “And I just… I don’t want the whole world to know about it, you know? It’s our business. And I don’t want people to talk, but we’re going to hang out a bit later.” Lucas nods, unable to hide his grin. Imane rolls her eyes, but she’s grinning as well.

“I get it. My lips are sealed.” Though, he can’t help pulling her into another quick hug. “Seriously, though, Imane that’s incredible. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Not even a moment later, though, Lucas is being shoved away. “Now, though, it’s your turn. At least go and talk to him.” He scoffs yet again, rolling his eyes.

“ _ Fine. _ ”

As he sets off to search for Eliott, he hears Imane call, “Text me if you need to be rescued!” And shoots her a thumbs up, before wandering out of the kitchen.

Lucas does a lap of the entire main floor of the house, trying to appear as casual as possible. He says hello to people here and there, engages in some small talk a couple of times, before he finds himself in the kitchen, where he freezes in his tracks.

Eliott is sat on the counter, and the way he looks steals the air from Lucas’ lungs. His sweater is green, and it brings out his eyes. He looks so  _ soft  _ that Lucas wants to greet him with a hug, wants to nuzzle into him and stay there for as long as possible. His hair is fluffed up, his cheeks rosy. 

And when their eyes meet, Eliott’s entire face lights up.

“Lucas! Hi!” The thing about Eliott is that he smiles like the sun. He can light up the room— light up the  _ world—  _ with it. He hops off the counter and hugs him, and the way he hums contentedly makes Lucas’ heart hammer away in his chest.

“Hey.” Lucas responds, trying to appear as unaffected as possible.

“Hey, Lucas,” Idriss greets him as Eliott pulls away, going back to his spot, leaning against the kitchen counter. “How’s it going?”

“Good, good— what about you?” He comes closer to Idriss, and he’s clapped on the shoulder in greeting

“Oh, you know, same old, same old.” Lucas glances over, seeing that Eliott is swaying gently where he stands. Idriss takes his shoulder, to steady him. “You’ll have to forgive Eliott here, he’s had a few too many ciders.” Eliott pouts at Idriss, and Lucas’ breath catches in his throat.

“Have  _ not! _ ” Eliott’s tone can only be described as a  _ whine.  _ He’s never heard Eliott whine before. “I’m  _ fine _ .”

“ _ Fine,  _ you say?” But just then, Emma’s voice rings through the house.

“Everyone into the living room! It’s movie time!”

“Come on, then, Mr. Fine. Let’s see how far you can get without bumping into anything.” Eliott only scowls in response. But then his face changes immediately, back to the big, excited, puppy-dog eyes from before. 

“Lucas, will you sit next to me?” Idriss and Sofiane laugh as they leave the room, and that only gives Eliott the chance to get even closer. Lucas wills himself to calm down— to be abe to focus on anything other than the boy he has sort of a cripplingly large crush on, asking him to sit together. He feels like he’s in grade school, with the way he’s reacting. “ _ Please? _ ” He asks with all of the energy of a seven year old on a field trip.

“Sure.” Because who is Lucas to refuse?

They make their way into the living room, with the rest of the group who’s been hanging out. Eliott wobbles slightly as he walks and so Lucas slows his pace, walking beside him to make sure he doesn’t fall over. The smile that Eliott gives him in response is blinding— one that Lucas can’t bear to look at for too long. 

When they get into the living room, Idriss immediately springs up, giving up his seat. He pulls Sofiane along with him.

“Come  _ on _ , Sofiane,” He says, yanking him by the arm, “Do your drunk friend and his plus one a solid.” Lucas’ face goes hot, when he’s referred to as a  _ plus one  _ to Eliott.

“My drunk friend owes me one, then!” Sofiane argues, though he lets himself be pulled.

“I’ll let him know, once he’s sober.” Idriss turns to Eliott, patting the newly vacant spot on the couch. “Eliott, sit here.”

“Aw, Idriss.” Eliott coos, plopping down and pulling Lucas with him. “Thank you!”

“Lucas,” Sofiane calls. When he looks up, both he and Idriss smile, as if they know something that he doesn’t. “Take care of him, okay?”

\---

They’re not far into the movie when Lucas feels Eliott shift a bit beside him. He pointedly makes an effort  _ not  _ to look over at him, and fails quickly— especially when he feels Eliott lean into his space, against his shoulder. At first, Lucas thinks it’s because Eliott has fallen asleep, but he’s started a bit, when Eliott speaks.

“Mm, you’re so comfy and warm.” A moment later, though, Eliott’s looking up at him, and Lucas’ breath leaves his body when he sees how big and beautiful Eliott’s eyes are. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah— yeah.” Lucas has to swallow hard, to regain his bearings. He pats his arm gently, “All good Eliott, don’t worry.”

“I’m glad.” And then Eliott is nuzzling back into his shoulder, reaching a gentle hand up to keep himself settled there. He’s quiet for another moment, then— “Hey Lucas?”

“Yeah?” Their eyes meet once more. Eliott’s face breaks out into a smile, but there’s something about this one that feels more private. It makes Lucas blush, all over again.

“Thank you.” And with that, Eliott falls quickly asleep, curled into Lucas’ side.

\---

He only wakes up as the movie ends. If the speed at which his rights himself, sitting up straight, distancing himself an acceptable amount from where Lucas is sat, Eliott has sobered up considerably, as well.

“Sorry.” He says

“It’s all good.” Lucas offers up his most sincere smile. “It was nice.” And it  _ was,  _ all fantasies about a universe where they do such a thing on a regular basis aside. Eliott smiles back at him, and they share a moment, quiet and private, before Imane breaks Lucas out of his momentary reverie.

“Lucas, help me tidy up?” She asks. Lucas suspects ulterior meaning, somewhere in there— especially because this isn’t even Imane’s house.

“Yeah.” He gets up from the couch quickly, following Imane. He has to use every ounce of his strength to  _ not  _ glance back at Eliott as he goes.

“So, success?” Her voice is low, as they leave the room, going into the hall. 

“What?” He asks, confused. Imane rolls her eyes.

“You and Eliott, you seemed cozy.”

“Oh, ah, no.” He shrugs. “He’s just a cuddly drunk.”

“And it just so happens that he chose  _ you  _ to snuggle up to?” She grins at him suggestively, and he scoffs. He  _ can’t  _ read into this— he won’t let himself hope that there’s something more, there.

“I guess so.”

“Lucas, how is this the single most obvious thing in the world, to everyone but you and him?”

“What is?” Apparently that wasn’t a good question for him to ask— Imane’s expression tells him that he’s on the verge of receiving a punch in the shoulder.

“That he’s  _ into  _ you!” She’s so loud that she’s nearly yelling. Alexia and Arthur glance at her as they make their way out of the house. “And that  _ you’re  _ into him!” Lucas nearly claps a hand over her mouth to silence her. He nearly tells her off, for being so loud about something that he wants so badly to keep private. “And that you two would be really good together, if you can get over yourselves. Take it from me, Lucas, sometimes getting over yourself is exactly what you need.”

“You’re right.” He huffs out a sigh. When is Imane  _ not? _ “But I just don’t know where to start.”

“Well, first of all—”

“Lucas?” She’s interrupted by Eliott, as he steps into the hall. He smiles softly when he sees him. “I just wanted to say goodbye, before I left.” His stance is straighter now, more sure. Lucas flushes again. He’s received far too much attention from Eliott tonight to be safe. There must be some lethal dose, of attention from someone you care about— and he must be approaching it.

“Oh, okay.” They stand there, in yet another charged silence. Imane clears her throat, breaking the quiet that had settled between them, and they both look over at her. She shoots a quick glance upward, and when Lucas looks up, he sees mistletoe, hung at the top of the doorframe.

Eliott’s eyes flick down toward his lips, and Lucas thinks his heart is about to beat its way out of his chest. He leans in— because who is he, to disobey the laws of Christmas?— and a shiver runs down his spine when he notices that Eliott is leaning in, too.

But then, at the last possible moment, Eliott turns, pressing a gentle kiss to Lucas’ cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Lucas.”

And then he’s gone.


	2. bonne année, eliott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Three, they’re so close that their noses brush, that their foreheads touch._
> 
> _Two, Lucas’ eyes are hooded, and Eliott watches as they close fully._
> 
> _One, he leans in that last little bit, and—_

As Christmas comes and goes, Eliott spends time with family and friends. He exchanges presents, works on an assignment— criminal as it may be to assign work over break— and works on new art. It is, all things considered, time off from school that is well-spent.

So, naturally, he feels as if something is missing the entire time.

And, naturally, he knows that the _something_ in question is Lucas.

He hasn’t been able to take his mind off of their _almost-_ kiss since it had happened. He had been drunk enough while they watched the movie that the memory is a bit fuzzy around the edges. But he remembers Lucas’ warmth, as he leaned into him. He remembers Lucas’ little smile, when he asked if it was alright for him to curl up against him. He remembers falling asleep, and waking up considerably more sober.

He remembers needing to give Lucas a proper goodbye.

And Imane directing their attention toward the mistletoe.

And then—

Cowardice.

He _could_ have kissed him, then. 

He can hear his therapist chiding him for worrying about _what if_ s and _could have_ s, but there are times when he can’t help it. He had wanted to— he had wanted to _so_ badly— and it seemed as if Lucas had wanted to, as well.

But he wants his first kiss with Lucas, if such a thing is in the cards for them, to be perfect. He doesn’t want an ‘under the mistletoe on the way out of a party’ sort of first kiss. He wants something that’s thought out, something that’s timed perfectly.

Something like a New Year’s kiss.

The idea dawns on him suddenly, and upon checking the date— remembering what day it is is nearly impossible on break, the days all blend together, for him— he realizes he only has a couple of days to set this plan into motion.

\---

**Vendredi 13:15**   
**Message à: Imane Bakhellal**

_Hey, Imane, it’s Eliott. Are there any plans going on for New Year’s?_

**Vendredi 13:17**   
**Message de: Imane Bakhellal**

_You’re asking me and not my brother because…?_

**Vendredi 13:17**   
**Message à: Imane Bakhellal**

_Idriss isn’t responding_

**Vendredi 13:17**   
**Message de: Imane Bakhellal**

_Typical_

**Vendredi 13:18**

_We’re getting together at Emma’s place again, yeah. Should be pretty similar to Christmas_

**Vendredi 13:18**   
**Message à: Imane Bakhellal**

_Oh, cool!_

**Vendredi 13:18**   
**Message de: Imane Bakhellal**

_You and the guys are welcome, she says._

_And yes, Lucas will be there_

Eliott’s breath catches as he reads Imane’s message. We wasn’t going to ask— since he was under the assumption that wherever she ended up for New Year’s, Lucas would, too— but to have Imane _know_ his motives leaves him feeling vulnerable and exposed. He tries to type out a response, _Oh, that’s cool—_ then _I was assuming he would be, you’re best friends after all—_ then _I’m glad—_ but he erases every single one.

**Vendredi 13:21**   
**Message de: Imane Bakhellal**

_Listen, I know you try your hardest to make your, frankly,_   
_enormous crush on him on the down-low, but you’re not good at it_

**Vendredi 13:23**

_And I have reason to believe that he feels similarly_

**Vendredi 13:23**

_I’m not typically one to give unsolicited advice, but_   
_seeing you both pine after each other has gotten old_

**Vendredi 13:24**

_I convinced him to talk to you about it last time,_   
_but you were kind of wasted_

**Vendredi 13:25**   
**Message à: Imane Bakhellal**

_You did?_

**Vendredi 13:25**   
**Message de: Imane Bakhellal**

_I did_

**Vendredi 13:25**

_And even if that wasn’t a success,_   
_I’m sure having you lay against him for that disgrace_   
_of a movie was good consolation_

The information is hitting him like a whirlwind. It nearly knocks him back with its force, and all he can do to brave it is clutch his phone to his chest, take deep breaths, and process the information that Imane has just given him. To vow to tell Lucas how he feels regardless of reciprocation was one thing— but to hear that Lucas could feel the same gives him a whole new sense of courage. Because even if Lucas doesn’t feel the same— which is less of a possibility than he thought, surprisingly enough— he needs to _know,_ where it is that they stand. He needs to know if he’s been pining away senselessly or not.

\---

When he arrives at Emma’s on the 31st, he has something resembling a plan, in his head. This time, he vows to not drink _nearly_ as much as he had the last time, to keep his mind at least mostly clear. He tells Idriss and Sofiance his plan. All teasing from them aside, they promise that they’ll keep an eye on him, in the event that he starts to get a little carried away. He arrives, and he knows what he wants to do, what he wants to say.

But then he sees Lucas, and all of his planning goes out the window.

He watches him for a few moments, and then flees instinctively to another room.

Idriss scoffs when he comes into the room to find Eliott alone. “You’re useless.”

“I’m _not,”_ He whines, “I’m just… nervous. And I don’t want to intrude on him, at least right away.”

“Something tells me he wouldn’t mind.” He rolls his eyes at the way Idriss smirks at him. It only makes Idriss laugh at him, though.

“ _Hush._ I just… Need to think.”

“Need to _stall,_ more like. Eliott, listen— “ Idriss takes him by the shoulder, his face serious. “You’re going to go and talk to him, or I’m going to _make_ you.” Normally with something like this, he would think Idriss was fucking with him— but this time, he’s not so sure.

“I’m going to, I swear.” And he _is,_ he swears. If he doesn’t tell Lucas tonight, he doesn’t know what he’ll do— and he also doesn’t know when they’ll see each other next.

“You’re getting a New Year’s kiss this year, dude. I’m sure of it. You have until…” Idriss stops, to think for a moment. “11:50— if you haven’t talked to him by then, I will drag you two together myself, so help me.” 

“Okay, okay! You have my permission to do so.”

“I’m glad, but I wasn’t asking.”

He leaves them and roams around for the remainder of the party, chats with people here and there. Most of them bring up similar things as Idriss did— but Idriss is the only one he _really_ believes.

Speak of the devil, he thinks, when he locks eyes with Idriss from across the room. He lifts up his arm, tapping his wrist— _you’re running out of time—_ and Eliott checks his phone.

 _23:46_ , it reads.

He shoots Idriss a thumbs-up, and then sets off to find Lucas. He does without much trouble— Lucas is in the living room, chatting with his friends. When Lucas tosses his head back with laughter, Eliott’s reminded of the very first time he saw him— the way they bumped into each other on his very first day after transferring, the way Lucas hadn’t even noticed.

This time, though, Lucas notices.

“Eliott..” He says as he approaches, in a puff of air.

Arthur claps him on the shoulder in greeting. “Hey, dude!” Yann and Basile react similarly, and he greets them all, before returning his attention to Lucas.

“Can we talk?” This is a shot in the dark, a leap of faith. He expects an _about what,_ or an _in a minute,_ but instead, without missing a beat, Lucas simply says “Yeah.”

“On the balcony?” Eliott asks, gesturing to the door outside.

“Sure.” And so Eliott turns, and Lucas follows him out. It hits him, quite quickly, that he hadn’t thought this through— the winter air makes a chill run down his spine. “It’s cold.” He says, simply.

“Yeah.” Eliott agrees. “This shouldn’t take long, though.” Because he wants to keep things as short and straightforward as possible— despite the feelings that this involves, which are very much not. 

“It’s alright.” Lucas responds. Eliott takes a deep breath, to steady himself.

“I wanted to apologize. For last time.”

“Eliott, I told you, there’s nothing to apologize for.”

“I know, but I still feel a bit bad about it. I wasn’t planning on getting that drunk.”

“Happens to the best of us.” Lucas’ smile is gentle, when he looks over. It makes Eliot go warm all over, despite the cold.

“That’s not the _only_ thing I wanted to talk about, though.”

“Oh?” Lucas turns where they’re sat, facing him. Eliott pauses for a long moment, unsure of what to say, of where to start.

“I talked to Imane, the other day.” Or rather, Imane talked to _him._ He hadn’t contributed very much to their text conversation, really. “She told me about how she convinced you to come and talk to me.”

“‘ _Convinced,’_ okay, Imane.” Lucas scoffs, air quotes accompanying the _convinced._

“She also told me _what_ she convinced you to talk to me about.” Eliott’s quiet, when he says it. Lucas’ expression falls.

“Oh.”

“I’ve heard it from her, and from Idriss—”

“Wait, _Idriss?_ ”

“Consequence of them being siblings, I guess.” He shrugs. “But I want to hear it from you.”

“Hear what?”

“I want to know how you feel, about me, from you. Not from anyone else.” They’re both quiet, now that it’s out in the open. “And I want to be able to tell you how I feel about you.” Eliott steals glances at Lucas, looks down, than at him again. 

“How _do_ you feel about me?” Lucas asks, after a long time. Eliott’s hesitant, but there’s something in Lucas’ eyes, even in the dark of night, that makes him want to be honest.

“I loved you from the very first moment I saw you.” It feels as if he’s stopped breathing, as if they’ve suddenly teleported to the vacuum of space. There’s no sound, between them— there’s no _anything,_ until Lucas speaks again.

“When was it? That party?”

“No,” He remembers the one that Lucas is referring to, though. The first time he had seen Lucas drunk— clumsy and free as he danced around with his friends. “I saw you on my very first day, in January.”

“You did? I didn’t see you.”

“I know.” _But I saw you,_ he nearly says. He remembers that moment, too— them bumping into each other, and the way that he was completely unable to look away from him, as he continued down the hall with his friends.

“ _Wow_.” When he looks over again, Lucas is smiling. It’s a small thing, a smile for himself. His heart swells. Then— “Imane was right, you know”— and now Eliott’s smiling, too?

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” They’re looking at each other, now. It feels like he’s seeing Lucas anew, for the very first time. It’s beautiful. “What now?” Lucas asks, and he looks away for a brief moment, contemplating.

“Hmm,” He reaches over, taking Lucas’ hand gently in his own. “Now, we go on a date or two, live happily ever after, you know. The usual.” In reaction, Lucas laughs. It’s a soft sound, but it’s one he would give anything to keep hearing.

“Not a bad plan, if you ask me.” He leans in, without any hesitation this time, intent on far more than a quick kiss on the cheek— but Lucas pulls away, just as fast.

“Ah ah,” He tuts. “What kind of New Year's kiss would it be, if we didn’t wait for the countdown?”

“ _Lucas,_ ” He whines, and Lucas laughs at him. He can’t help but smile, at the sound of it. “I just bared my soul to you.”

“Patience, Eliott.” Because he can’t resist, Eliott presses a kiss to the back of Lucas’ hand, as consolation. He loves the way Lucas’ breath catches, the way his eyes widen. Lucas blinks a few times, before moving to get up, pulling Eliott along with him. “You want another drink?”

“Just some water. I’m trying to make it through tonight hangover-free.” They go back inside, hand-in-hand, and their friends notice almost immediately. When Lucas’ friends do, he hides his face in Eliott’s chest. Eliott holds him there, keeps him close. Idriss notices, and Eliott shoots him another thumbs-up. 

Cheering erupts from the other side of the room, and Eliott quickly realizes that the countdown to the New Year has begun. 

_Ten,_ he pushes Lucas away, just enough so that he can look at him. His breath catches, when he sees the way Lucas is looking at him, his eyes full of light.

 _Nine,_ as he looks around, he can see people coupling up, finding their partners. He can’t hide his grin, when he see that one of the pairs in question is Imane and Sofiane. 

_Eight,_ he returns his focus to Lucas. When he looks at Eliott now, it’s through his long eyelashes, and it’s as if some sort of physical force is pulling him in.

 _Seven,_ he reaches up with his free hand to cup Lucas’ cheek. He lets himself run his fingers along Lucas’ jawline, reveling in the warmth of his flushed skin.

 _Six,_ he thinks about where he was, this time last year. About how he had just finished fighting with Lucile, how she had just stormed out. Now, though, he’s here, holding Lucas. Holding the boy that he’s been in love with for nearly a year.

 _Five,_ and Lucas is looking at him like he’s worth something, like he wants to kiss him just as badly as he wants to kiss Lucas.

 _Four,_ he feels Lucas’ hands come to rest at the small of his back, and he pulls them back in close again.

 _Three,_ they’re so close that their noses brush, that their foreheads touch.

 _Two,_ Lucas’ eyes are hooded, and Eliott watches as they close fully.

 _One,_ he leans in that last little bit, and—

As the crowd hits _zero,_ they kiss. 

Kissing Lucas is like a dream, it’s so gentle and soft, but it makes his knees go weak with how badly he’s wanted this, how long he’s wanted it. They pull away, and all Eliott can do is to breathe out a _wow._ Lucas smiles up at him, and he’s beautiful, he’s _so_ beautiful, that as the first moments of the new year pass them by, he can’t help kissing him again, and again, and again.


End file.
